


Patient Zero [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Fame, Fanvids, Fate & Destiny, Feels, Gen, Harry Potter-centric, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Song: Patient Zero (Aimee Mann), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: "Life is grand, and wouldn't you like to have it go as planned?"Fate, fame, and prophecy in the wizarding world. The story of Harry Potter over seven years at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Patient Zero [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chosen One's Lament [Fanvid]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313624) by [periru3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3), [Tafadhali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali). 



**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you make [an affectionate crackvid about Chosen One narratives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313624) and then get overwhelmed with actual feelings about Harry Potter's Chosen One narrative. ♥
> 
> Thanks as always to my sister @periru3 for sharing source and helping me finesse allll my clip choices.


End file.
